Fairy Tail: Shelter
by Arrctos
Summary: Current Arc: Dream State, After a special requested job goes terribly wrong Lucy is left in a state that no one in Fairy Tail could think would ever happen. (Future pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Shelter.  
Chapter 1.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice from a blonde haired wizard asked him from behind. Gaining his attention as he sat up from the chair he was leaning on.  
"Yo Luce what is happening?" in his ever cheery voice.  
"You were supposed to be looking for a job for us, remember?" She said as her eyes went from to focusing on him to the Request board.  
"Oh man, c'mon Luce I don't want to work I mean look at the beautiful weather outside!" Natsu looked out towards the window. However all that was outside was an extremely violent rain storm.  
Raising an eyebrow Lucy had actually started to wonder if Natsu had finally lost it. "Uh Natsu it's terrible outside… not lovely.

"Yeah so? It's wonderful I actually think I might go for a walk outside in this wonderful weather right now!" Keeping his voice in the most excited tone he could he moved towards the guild hall doors. "Yep here I go! Out to enjoy this marvelous…. rain storm. I can't wait!" And with no other word he was out the door. Causing the whole guild to look at him with confused looks.

"You're going to get a cold you know! Then we won't be able to work at all!" Yelling out hopefully he could hear her.  
 _'Geeze what is with him lately….'_ Lucy thought to herself as she walked over to the request board. _'Oh well! I guess I'll find a job for the both of us then!'_ As her hand moved through the listed jobs on the board she could feel a presence approaching her from behind.

"Whatchu doing Lucy?" Happy called from behind her. Getting her attention from the board and turning to face him.  
"Oh hey Happy. Just looking for a job for us to go on is all. Nothing too exciting. As she looked down at the blue Exceed at her feet.  
"Oh really, do you mind if I help? You know I'm expert at picking missions for us three." Happy stated putting his paw to his chest as he activated his magic flying up to Lucy's eye level.  
"Sure thing just please no ridiculous job requests" Lucy looked back towards the board along with Happy as they looked over it. "Hmm slay giant Lake Monster. Rearrange my living room furniture. Baby-sitting. It's not looking that promising Happy… "Lucy looked towards him as he looked back at her.  
"Aye I think you might be right… I guess we can always slay a giant lake monster.

"No thank you… Remember the last time we had a job like that? I was in a wedding dress being chased by god knows what that thing was…"

"Then I guess we go jobless until the board gets a brand new batch of jobs next week Lucy"  
"Oh Lucy are looking for a job?" Mira called out to her from behind the bar.

"Yeah Mira I am why have you got something for me?" Lucy called back as she walked over towards the silver haired women.

"That I do actually it just came into today and it's a special requested job. The details call for you and Natsu specifically" Mira said as she handed over the job flyer to her.

"Just Natsu and I? Really? "Lucy said as she took the piece of paper from Mira and read it aloud. "URGENT! Fairy Tail please send your most gifted fire and celestial wizard to the town of New Cresthill. Reward 3 Million Jewel. Holy! With money like that how can I say no! Happy you're coming yeah?"  
"Aye Sir! Want me to find Natsu? We can meet you at the station?"

"Sounds like a plan but don't take too long I'd like to get to Cresthill by this afternoon Okay?" Lucy called out as Happy was already flying towards the guild hall doors. "Thanks for the job Mira we'll be back hopefully within in the next two days!" Lucy called out waving as she left the guild hall.

* * *

"Ugh why do I always get sucked in to riding that train" Natsu mumbled as he forced himself to move through the town. Recovering from the Motion sickness.

"Oh quit complaining Natsu we are here at least!" Lucy looked back to the almost defeated wizard. "And we would have been here sooner if it didn't take half the day to find you!"

"Sorry Lucy, that's my fault he wasn't in any of the usual spots I'd find him. Happy said in a pretty low voice which Lucy could barely hear.

"Well I guess we should at least talk to the person who hired us for the job right? So where can we find this guy?" Natsu asked.  
"Not a bad Idea Natsu, Find out what the job enquires then retire for the night" Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out the request. "hmmm lets see her" Natsu watched her eyes dart from left to right quickly as she read it.  
"It says it the cottage in the west side of town. Which isn't too far from the station."

"Alright then! Let's get moving. Because I hear dinner buffet calling my name at the hotel in this tiny town!" Natsu shouted as he took off down the road.

"Natsu! Wait up!" Happy called out as he flew after him.

"And of course I get left behind…. WAIT UP JERKS!" Lucy shouted as she quickly ran after them.

It wasn't very long until they had appeared right in front of the cottage. Taking a glance at it. It was completely run down all the windows were sealed up and tiles were missing from the roof.

"Um, this can't be the place can it?" Lucy asked as she looked at the building.  
"What are you saying? Of course it is!" It's the only cottage here." Happy said as he landed onto Natsu's head.

"let's get in there Luce! The quicker the better right?" Natsu said as he pushed the door open, but instead of moving with the hinges in snapped of and fell to floor with a loud bang. "My bad…." Natsu said as he kept his hand in the air from where he had his palm on the door frame.

"That's coming out of your part of the payment" Lucy said as she slowly walked on in.  
"Oh come on, That is not even close to my fault! Damn thing is like 50 years old and rusted!" Natsu argued as he followed her in.

Looking around the entrance all the saw was one big room. Completely empty except for a chair on the far side shrouded in the shadows. They couldn't really see but it looked like a hooded figure sitting down on the seat.

"Uh, excuse me? Lucy called out "we are from the Fairy Tail guild responding to your request"

The hooded figure didn't reply. All he did was stand up from the chair but he didn't turn around.  
"Yo Buddy can you hear us?" Natsu called out pointing to him.  
"Silly Natsu of course they can hear us, they just stood up" Happy replied as he moved up to sit on his head.

"Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail am I correct?" The hooded figure said.  
"Well yeah you asked for us specifically didn't you?" Lucy replied to him.

"Oh I did. Now let me tell you about my request" The hooded figure said as he snapped his fingers and red seal popped around Lucy's feet.  
"Hey what gives?!" Lucy shouted as she reached for her gate keys.

"Back right off there you hooded freak!" Natsu shouted as he charged the man fire blaring from his fist. Natsu quickly took a swing to hooded man's face. Quickly reacting the man ducked and mumbled something under his breath before Natsu could comprehend what happened The man's fist had quickly found it's self into Natsu's gut sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the room along with Happy.  
"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. "That does it! Lucy reached for her Keys. "Open Gate of the Lion!" Lucy moved her hand up into the air but nothing happened. "Hey, What gives Loke! Get your butt out here!"

"Oh I'm sorry I should have mentioned that seal below your feel blocks all form of celestial magic" The hooded man said as he walked over to her.  
"You snake what do you want!?" Lucy yelled at him.

"Oh where is the fun in that if I tell you what I want from the start?" He was now directly outside of the seal now.  
Lucy could feel her heart beating extremely fast now. She was completely helpless inside of this seal.  
"Now please stand still resisting or moving will most likely kill you" He said as he moved his hand onto her temple.  
"NATSU! PLEASE!" Lucy called out desperately.

"Cognizance Seal" The hooded man shouted.

Natsu struggled to open his eyes as he saw a green bolt of Magic surge through Lucy's head. She let out painful Scream as she collapsed to the floor.  
"Lucy!" Natsu struggled to call out as coughed trying to get air back into his lungs.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story! I'm pretty excited to share this story with you!  
** **Any form of feedback would be greatly appreciated :) If you like the story please give it a favorite :)**

 **Arrctos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Lucy!" Natsu struggled to call out as he coughed trying to get air back into his lungs. He watched his closest friend laying helplessly on the floor. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Looking towards the hooded figure now standing over her. "Y-you bastard what did you to her."

The hooded figure turned to now face the dragon slayer, Who was helplessly trying to lift himself off the ground. He started walking towards Natsu.  
Natsu watched as he slowly raised his head. It was getting even harder to breath now. "Natsu Dragneel." The man's voice sent a chill down Natsu Neck. "If I was you, I'd worry about catching me later. Or Miss Heartfilia here suffers the consequences of your actions"  
Natsu started to get even more angry. "I'll get you, I won't stop until you're begging for mercy you hear me" Natsu spoke as threatening as he could in his current state.

"I look forward to it." The hooded man said without the slightest bit of fear in his voice from Natsu's threat. And vanished in a thick layer of black smoke.

Once the hooded figure vanished Natsu felt all the air come back to his lungs. Gasping Natsu quickly got to his feet and rushed over to Lucy.

"Lucy! Can you hear me! Please say something!" But there was no response. Placing his head to her chest to hear her heartbeat. Hearing it softly beat bought his nerves to ease. "Thank god! She is alive, Happy are you alright little buddy?" Natsu glanced over to where he was thrown into the wall.  
Happy popped up from underneath some plaster that had come off the wall from the impact. "Aye Sir! But I feel like I was hit by a train, who was that guy?!"

"I don't know but he's going to pay for this big time. If it's the last thing I do Happy. But we need to get Lucy back to the guild! Hopefully Gramps can do something" Natsu picked Lucy up gently from the ground.

"Come on Natsu hopefully we can catch the last train back to Magnolia!"

* * *

Natsu smashed through the guild hall with Happy quickly flying in behind him. Causing everyone to stare towards them. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight they saw. "Where is Gramps?!"

"Natsu what has happened?" Mira called out as she quickly rushed over to Natsu. Who was soaking from the rain outside.  
"Some hooded psycho attacked us as soon as we arrived. It was a set up Mira and Lucy has taken the worst of it" He looked down at Lucy who was still out cold and her breathing was beginning to become faster.

"Take her to the infirmary. I'll find Makarov. He was with Porlyusica maybe she can help Lucy.

Natsu quickly hurried off towards the infirmary with everyone in the guild looking at him. He quickly looked around for any sign of Erza, Wendy or Grey while not slowing down but there was no sign of them. Once again Natsu kicked the door open. Quickly running in he placed Lucy gently down on the bed. Her breathing was now getting out of control.  
"Luce, it's okay I'm here." He lent down beside the bed grabbing her hand in both of his tightly. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Natsu…" Happy said softly grabbing on the bottom of his jacket. "I-"before Happy could finish his sentence they heard a familiar voice coming towards them .

"What has happened?!" Porlyusica came running in with Mira and Makarov right behind her. "Natsu move quickly!" She quickly moved in not giving a chance for Natsu to move in time shoving him on the bed next to Lucy's.  
Porlyusica quickly turned to everyone and looked at them. But focused on Natsu "Natsu was she hit with a spell? Tell me what the caster did to her exactly"

Natsu looked at her dead in the eyes. "She was placed within a red magic circle which I'm certain blocked her magic. I moved in to quickly cover her. They guy moved quick, Faster than Jet. He muttered some strange words. And sent me back into the wall. I couldn't move afterwards I couldn't even breathe I felt like a was hit by train. He then walked right up to Lucy and pointed at her head and said, Cognizance Seal. The last thing Lucy did was scream as she collapsed to floor as Green magic surged through her head" That was enough for Porlyusica needed to hear.

"Cognizance Seal? Are you sure?!" She looked him dead in the eyes.  
"Yes I am completely sure I know what I saw.  
Porlyusica then turned to face "Mira quickly out to carriage I have what we need in my medicine bag"

"Can you save Lucy? will she be okay?" Happy looked up to Porlyusica now he was on the verge of tears.  
Porlyusica looked at Makarov who was now trying to hide the look of despair on his face. Which Natsu caught.  
"What's going to happen to Lucy?!" Natsu quickly shouted.  
"Natsu I can save her. But I'm not even sure she will wake up from this" Porlyusica looked at him.

"How is that even saving her then?!" Natsu's anger was now starting to get the better of him.

"Natsu, Cognizance Seal moves through a wizards mind going through all their memories and rewrites them this also puts the body into a massive amount of shock which if left unchecked can be fatal The only way I can help her is by putting her into a dream state. A Shelter so to speak"

"So there isn't anything I can do?" Natsu looked at her. And all she did was shake her head "Lucy….." Natsu looked towards her. Feeling completely helpless.

Porlyusica just looked at Natsu and then towards Happy who was now not even trying to hold back his tears. "Actually Natsu…"  
This was enough for Natsu to hear he knew Porlyusica for years and if she knew a way then it was good enough for him to take. "What Porlyusica?"  
"There is a way you can help her. A special herb once I place her in a dream state I can have you enter into her dream however…"  
"Oh thank god I can actually do something! You hear that Hap-"  
"Natsu!" Porlyusica cut him off. Causing Natsu to flinch "The thing with this is… If you take this and entre her dream state. You will take on her Dream version of you. It's dangerous you might not even know you're in a dreamt up reality and become trapped as well.  
Natsu looked at her and then at Lucy. "I don't care about the risks. She would do it for me if the tables were turned. I'm doing it"  
"Well since you're so hell bent on doing it Once Mira returns I'll prepare everything. However Natsu once you enter. You cannot tell her, her actual state. Doing so can be completely catastrophic. She will have to sort out what's real and what isn't by herself. Just try and guide her.

Natsu just looked towards Lucy. _"Don't worry Lucy. I'll save you I'll get you out I promise._ "

* * *

The man who attacked Lucy and Natsu walked through a dark concrete hallway. There were hardly any lights to help the man see as he continued his walk down before entering a massive room with doors connecting to many different rooms. And in the middle of the room was a seat.

"So how did everything go? Did you accomplish your mission?" a man who stood four feet taller than the hooded figure who attacked Natsu and Lucy got up off the seat..

"Perfect, Miss Heartfilia is now under the Cognizance Seal. Time will soon tell if everything I replaced in her mind will take effect"

The tall man just laughed as he spoke "Perfect! I have one more mission for you. I hope you enjoy hunting!"

* * *

 **Well here you go guys! Chapter 2 is done! Sorry for another short chapter! And the time it took to write!  
I Promise future chapters will be a lot longer starting from chapter 3!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited the story! It was a big inspiration!**  
 **Don't be afraid to leave reviews I read them! : )**  
 **Until Chapter 3!**  
 **Arrctos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Porlyusica was quickly placing all the ingredients Mira had grabbed off of her cart for her in a bowl and crushing them up and just as quickly placing them into a glass cup. Natsu watched every little thing she did. And the sight he was seeing from the cup as it went from normal hot water to this dark vomit green colour it was enough to make him want to throw up.  
"Ugh that stinks…. I am not going to have to drink that too am I" Natsu was holding his nose trying to get the smell away from him which was proving to be quite the challenge in itself considering his sense of smell.

"Oh don't be crazy Natsu this is to induce the dream state for Lucy" Porlyusica spoke quickly not breaking her concentration from her work. Natsu was once again watching her, he was starting to see sweat falling from her brow. "Your drink is going to taste much worse than this my dear"

"What?!" Natsu looked at her. "Worse than that stench?" Natsu looked at the glass cup and Porlyusica dropped the final ingredient in and melted as soon as it came into contact with the liquid.  
"You better believe it." Porlyusica picked up the glass cup carefully as she walked over towards Lucy's bed making sure she didn't spill a single drop of it. She gently placed her hand onto the back of Lucy's head lifting it up from the pillow and placing the glass on her lips and started to pour the liquid into her mouth. Once Lucy had drank the entire cup Porlyusica gently placed her head back down onto her pillow.

"Okay that is done she now needs about twenty four hours for the potion to take effect I'll stay by her side for the night to make sure the danger period has passed" Porlyusica turned away from Lucy and could hear her breathing was already starting to slow down. Which was the first sign she was looking. "Rest my child"

"Then I am staying with you! I'm not letting Lucy out of my sight!" Natsu quickly hopped up off of the bed.  
"Natsu you can't you need to leave. I don't want you seeing what going to happen during the night. But I need you to stay up all night as well otherwise the potion you drink will not take effect. You need to be tired"

Porlyusica looked at him with a stare that was indicating she was serious it even was more frightening than Erza's stare. But Natsu was still only properly focusing on what Porlyusica said before "What do you mean? What is going to happen tonight?"

"Don't concern yourself with it child. The last thing you need now is more stress on yourself. You did a great job getting her here as fast as you did, so please go and prepare yourself in any way you can."

"B-b-but How can I not worry?" he just wanted answers and he knew deep down he wasn't going to get anyway. But it wasn't going to stop him from trying. "Porlyu-sica!" Natsu cried out as he felt himself being dragged out of the room by his scarf.

"Hey what gives Gramps?" Natsu just stared at the guild master as he shut the door to the infirmary.  
"Natsu, I know that right now everything is confusing and difficult to accept, I know the pain you're feeling in your heart. Even if you're not showing it, because everyone in Fairy Tail is feeling it" Makarov sighed as he looked down towards the ground. "But trust Porlyusica when she says you don't need to worry, your job is over for now. Please take into consideration with what she has said about preparing. You'll be going alone. And only you alone can bring back the Lucy we all have grown to love and care for.

Natsu just stared at him. And he was right his heart was aching, he failed to protect her. He would die protecting anyone in Fairy Tail. But when it came to down Lucy and her safety… Natsu stopped his trail of thought there "Gramps… What do you mean I have to go alone? I can't go in with Happy?"

"No Natsu it's too risky and the ingredient needed for this is extremely rare even for Porlyusica there is only enough for one person. You go alone or you don't go at all"

"I understand hey can you just tell Happy I will not be heading home. I need to sort out some stuff" Natsu turned around and waved goodbye to him.  
"I can do that for you Natsu" Makarov whispered as he watched Natsu disappear around a corner.

* * *

Natsu had walked around Magnolia for hours. Replaying the event in his head over and over. And no matter how much he tried not to think about it, it just slipped right back into his mind all of it. Like it was burnt into his mind. _"I'm sorry Lucy, I couldn't do anything I shouldn't have rushed in that quickly."_ Something snapped Natsu out of train of thought as he heard footsteps quickly approaching. Like someone was running, the sun had already gone down and the rain was nothing but a light drizzle so seeing what was around him was difficult. He looked forward squinting his eyes to see the shape of a man running towards him. "Uh who is this guy?"

And soon Natsu could make out who it was, not from the shape but by the voice.

"Natsu! You idiot! What happened?!" the voiced called out and before Natsu could react a fist came flying towards him. Hitting him squarely in the jaw.

"Ugh Grey! What is your deal?!" Natsu said rubbing his jaw as Grey turned around to face him.

"You know damn well what my deal is Natsu! What happened to Lucy?! We go out for a single day and we comeback to hear the news of Lucy being in a magically induced coma! Get to explaining Natsu" Grey started to crack his knuckles getting ready for another punch

"Go on Grey, Hit me…" Natsu just looked down to the ground. "I deserve it"  
Grey looked at Natsu and saw him starting to clench his fists and his body start to shake. "Natsu?" Lowering his fists.

"I-I-I failed her Grey. I was right there and I was powerless to do anything" Natsu started to feel his eyes start to swell up. His voice trembling. "I can still see it perfectly in my head Grey. Lucy calling out for me to help her before that psycho casted that seal on her. And her last words 'Natsu Please'."  
Natsu unclenched his hands and moved his right hand to face and wiped his eyes which had started watering.

"Natsu… It isn't your fault" Grey had not actually expected Natsu to be like this when he found him. He was expecting to find him in the forest punching down trees. Finding anything to vent his anger out on. Not on the verge of tears.  
"It is Grey I was the one who rushed in and was taken down straight away. You should have been the one there to protect her not me"  
Grey had heard enough this wasn't the Natsu he knew. This Natsu was talking like he had given up. Without hesitating Grey reached out and grabbed his collar of his jacket. "Natsu, don't you ever say that. If there is anyone on this team that Lucy trusts more than anything it's you! Not me not Wendy or Erza! She needs you now more than anything!" Grey looked directly into his eyes which were now blood red from tears. Softly letting go of his collar.  
"Grey…" Natsu spoke as he lifted up his head after Grey let him go. "Thanks, it may not make me feel any better. But hearing something like that is enough"

"You're welcome you pyro now come on, we can't have you walking around magnolia like this come back to the guild hall" Grey put his hands into his pockets and started to walk back into the direction of the guild.  
"Hey Grey mind if we make a stop off somewhere first?" Natsu called out making Grey turn around to face him.

"Lucy's Apartment?! Why are we here Natsu?!" Grey shouted softly wanting to avoid waking up Lucy's landlord. That's the last thing he wanted to see in the middle of the night.

"I don't know myself, but for some reason I feel like there is something here that might help me. Maybe this is what Porlyusica said about preparing" Natsu started to move around the apartment.

"Heh well if you say so Natsu" As Grey started to look through her books on her shelf.

The sun had already risen and Natsu and Grey could hear the busy traffic of magnolia's citizens already out and about. They had completely trashed Lucy's room looking for anything but came up empty handed until they came across her diary and neither of them even wanted to look considering how defensive Lucy got with her novels. Her Diary was out of the question.

"Or I guess I was just imagining things about the whole preparation thing, let's go" Natsu said as he put his hands on the back of head and headed towards the window.

"YOU KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT FOR THAT, NOTHING?!" Grey shouted out as he watched Natsu hop out the window. _"Well at least he is actually trying to come up with a plan for once"_ Grey thought to himself as he laughed.

* * *

Natsu along with Grey following closely walked through the guild hall while Natsu looked around, It was quite deserted. Not that it was surprising it always happens as soon as someone from Fairy Tail is attacked. The guild begins to chase down leads trying to find the people responsible. It started to eat away at him from the inside that he couldn't go out and track down the guy.

"Natsu" Grey called out to him making Natsu turn around and look at him as they kept walking. "I know what you're thinking you want to go out and get the guy who did this. But leave that to Erza and I we can track down this guy. You're going to be much more valuable here then out there going on a massive goose chase"

"I know that Grey, Just do me a favor save some punches for me. This guy is going to pay and anyone who works with him" Natsu turned back around and kept walking. The rest of the trip towards the infirmary was dead silent. The only thing both of them could hear was their own footsteps touching the hardwood floor.

Arriving at the door to infirmary Natsu took a deep breath placing his hand onto the doorknob. "I've got no idea what is going to happen once I go into her dream Grey, But I do know one thing I will bring her back exactly the way she was."

"We all know you will Natsu and I promise when you two comeback we will know exactly where to go to get the guy who did this"  
Natsu turned the doorknob as he pushed the door open and entered. Looking in the room Lucy was still the same as she was yesterday. On the bed out cold. But her breathing was back to a normal state. Porlyusica and Makarov turned around to face the two men entering. "Welcome boys" Makarov spoke calmly.

"Natsu are you ready to go? Once you go in you won't be able to leave through normal circumstances until Lucy wakes up" Porlyusica explained calmly as she got up from her seat.  
Natsu just gulped as he walked forwards. But he managed a nod. He still was petrified of doing this. Going into Lucy's mind. Sneaking into Apartment all the time is one thing but going into her dreams is something completely different.  
"Good please lay down the bed next to Lucy's the potion will be ready any minute now" Porlyusica walked over to her desk where she made up Lucy's potion. "If you have any questions better ask them now. I'll answer what I know"  
Natsu sat up and looked over to her. Shifting through all of the questions he wanted answered. But there was one that stood out that he needed to know. "Will I have my magic at my disposal in there?"

"That is totally up to the world Lucy has conjured up in her mind even though she has dreamt up this world she has no control over it. Magic might not even exist there and if it does, You might not be old enough to use the powerful spells that you can use now. So be prepared for anything, your life there might be completely different as well Natsu In summary you'll be entering of the body of the Natsu she has created." Porlyusica walked over to the bed now holding the potion in her hand.

Natsu looked at Grey. "Good luck Natsu, you'll see me in there I'm sure of it." Then, turning to Porlyusica, Natsu took the glass cup from her hands. "I guess I will see all of you again soon. Don't worry, I promise I'll bring Lucy back" Natsu lifted the drink towards his mouth. "Wait, One more thing is needed Natsu" he stopped and moved the cup away from his mouth, Porlyusica quickly added a strand of blonde hair to the drink. "You need a part of them for the potion to know the exact persons dream you're entering" Natsu quickly looked at the drink one last time. "Alright it's now or never" as he started to drink the liquid Porlyusica was right it tasted absolutely horrible. Smelt even worse. After quickly drinking the horrible thing he placed the cup down on the table.

"Heh weird I don't feel anything different" Natsu said as he looked at Porlyusica.  
"Do it Grey." She just looked away.  
"Wait what?!" Natsu shouted as he turned to face Grey, All he saw was a fist come flying towards his face. And then everything went black.

"Good luck Natsu" Makarov spoke as he looked at him out cold on the bed and then over to Lucy.  
"I'll watch over both of them Makarov, You should focus on finding the person or people responsible" Porlyusica said as she sat back down on her chair.

"Don't let any harm befall them Porlyusica, Come on Grey" Makarov started to walk out of the room with Grey behind him.

* * *

"Natsu! Get up or you're going to be late on your first day!" a voiced roared throughout the house making Natsu jump out of his bed instantly.  
"Ugh yes I am up!" he shouted quickly as he looked around the room he was in. Scratching his pink hair as he at looked at the mirror he had on his wardrobe. He let out a big Yawn "Ugh what a weird dream that was" As he thought about it. "Who even were those people?" Shrugging it off he chucked on his Academy outfit that was a little too big for him. "Ugh I told dad one size smaller. I look like an idiot" Quickly throwing on the rest of his outfit. He opened the door to his room and walked down the hallway. As he entered the kitchen as saw his dad sitting at the table.

"Natsu, breakfast is over there" Pointing over to the kitchen bench, He didn't bother looking up from the paper, Which Natsu didn't mind he knew he was running late as well, But being the stubborn man he is, He wouldn't move from his seat until he finished reading it, Natsu walked over to the bench where the food was picking it up and walking back over to the table putting his plate down. "I'll need you right away today after school to help with the shop. I know it's entrance day at Fiore Academy and since none of your friends are going there from entry school, I know you'll want to make some new ones but I need your help we have triple the orders than usual"

"Yeah Dad it's no problem at all! I'll be at the shop as soon as I am able too!" Natsu looked up at the clock, "Oh shit! Got to run dad!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed his the pieces of toast off his plate shoving it in his mouth and running towards the front door.

"Watch your mouth boy!" Igneel yelled out to him as heard the front door shut.

As Natsu quickly walked down the street. He saw the city not too far off, Walking up the a platform at the end of his street he called out his destination "Fiore Academy" He watched as he was covered in blue lights and was instantly teleported to the front gate of the academy. "Alright here we go!" as he went to push the gate open a lot of new students were now starting to arrive around the same age of him. Quickly looking back he pushed open the gates. As they all started to walk up to the front of Academy, they only made it about halfway until a man shorter than them appeared in front of the crowd of young kids in flash of gold light.

"Welcome all new students my name is Makarov I am the head teacher for the fairy Tail group at Fiore Academy the way classes at the Academy works is you're placed into the according group that show cases your natural talents. Be it Magic or Natural skill. Or even your heart you have 4 groups here that you can join, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Sabretooth and Quattro Cerberus. These groups will be your family for the next 6 years. And you will have set classes with another group "

Natsu wasn't listening intently He knew exactly where he wanted to go, As he started to look around to see who else was joining this year, However none of the faces seemed familiar to him however.

"Now kids, if you will follow me through this Magic circle" Makarov moved to his left and a gold teleport circle appeared where he was standing. He clicked his fingers and he vanished as the circle activated. Everyone started stepping on the circle and disappearing.  
Soon Natsu was up to the circle he took a deep breath and stepped onto it. He saw an instant flash of gold light causing him to shut his eyes from how bright it was. As he opened them he was in a complete different room sitting on a chair. He rubbed his eyes and saw many other students appearing in chairs all dumb founded to where they were now. Soon every chair was completely filled up in the massive room and Makarov once again appeared.

Natsu quickly looked to his right a saw a boy with black hair roughly the same length as his sitting next to him. This was his chance to make a quick friend.  
"Hey I am Natsu Dragneel" He whispered to him. As Makarov had started speaking.  
The boy looked back at him. "Hi, Grey Fullbuster"  
"So what form of Magic are you going to learn while here?" Natsu was now leaning closer to him.  
"Ice make Magic there is nothing else worth learning of course" Grey laughed softly as he leant backwards on his chair.  
"What no way Fire magic is the way to go!" Natsu laughed at him.  
"Sure if you're brainless"  
"What was that?! You want to go pal?" Standing up suddenly making the chair the fall backwards. And the whole room turning to face them.  
"Bring it on flame-brain!" as Grey stood up as well.  
Natsu immediately took a swing towards as Grey went for the kick. But before they could make contact a massive hand appeared right between them. Causing there hits to make contact with the hand. Both the boys froze in place as they turned to face the front of the room. Makarov was staring directly at them.

"Well then it looks like we have our first to students willing to do the sorting, Also both of you have detention later" Makarov just laughed as he retracted his hand "Both of you will see me after sorting. Well come on up though we have plenty of students to sort and not much time! Pink haired boy you first!"

Natsu started to walk up towards the front he felt everyone staring at him. Which made the walk feel even longer. _"Stupid Grey, making me have to go first. And get detention he'll pay for this"_ Natsu was soon standing at the front when a desk appeared directly in-front of him with an orb hovering in the center of the desk.

"Now boy just place your hand directly under the orb and it will sort you into the group best suited for you" Makarov said as he watched intently, he loved this part.

Natsu gulped as he started to move his hand towards the orb. This was it for him. He closed his eyes and shoved his hand under the orb and felt a warm ray hit him. Within a few seconds a light shot up from the orb showing the symbol.  
"Fairy Tail!" Makarov called out. Causing Natsu to sigh in relief and he opened his eyes and felt warmness hit his arm. Grabbing it he knew what it was. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Makarov held out his hand to Natsu. Which Natsu gladly took. "What is your name boy?"

"Natsu Dragneel sir" He said smiling.  
"Well Natsu don't think because you got placed into Fairy Tail doesn't mean you get out of detention"  
Makarov let go of his hand and pointed back to Natsu's seat. "Black haired boy you're next!"

Natsu started to walk back towards his seat as he met Grey halfway, They just stared at each other neither one wanting to move for the other instead they just shoved each other with their shoulders Natsu turned as he watched Grey place his hand down under the orb and He saw the Fairy Tail logo shoot up out of the Orb. And hearing Makarov shout out Fairy Tail in joy.  
 _"Great the same classes with him for six years."_

As the students went up to get sorted one by one. Natsu was just leaning against his chair every now and again he'd glance over and just glare at Grey in which he returned the glare immediately. Neither of them saying anything however trying to avoid another detention. After what seemed like forever Makarov finally spoke. "Okay that's the last of the students and now for the fun announcement everyone! As you some of you may not know if you don't have siblings who attend or attended Fiore Academy this school leaves the city immediately after the sorting of first years is complete. This school is now your home until the holidays begin"

More than half of the classroom got up and shouted in disbelief at this news. Kids were starting to complain about not packing anything essential. Others were actually celebrating about getting out of their houses and away from their parents.  
"Oh man…. Dad is going to kill me…." Natsu said under his breath.

Makarov started to cough loudly slowly getting all the students to calm down. "But do not panic all parents have notified and your personal belongings needed for school have been collected and are waiting for you in the group dorms Now watch the light show kids!" Makarov pointed to the windows on the left of the classroom as the entire area outside started to shine a brilliant gold. And within a few seconds the gold faded and everyone had got up and was looking outside to the new change of scenery.  
"Wow look there is not a single building insight nothing but a massive forest and to the east a huge lake" one kid called out.

"I am so dead" Natsu just looked outside "Where the heck are we?"

* * *

After all the first years were out of the room waiting for Makarov. He kept his word about wanting to speak to Grey and Natsu, He just looked at them for a second. Which made both of them look at each other and then back to him. Finally he sighed and spoke "Grey, Natsu for every single one of my classes this year you are to sit together and nowhere else. Also for detention Grey you've got pet duty report to the grounds at four in the afternoon later" Which just caused Grey to let out a massive sigh. "And for you Natsu, You're on Library duty report there by four in the afternoon no later"  
Natsu let out an even bigger sigh _"Books….. why books!"_  
"Okay lets go you boys!" As Makarov walked out of the room the two just glared at each other.  
"This isn't over you pyro!"  
"Heh Bring it on Popsicle anytime!"

Natsu went first and left the room. Followed by Grey as they quickly separated from each other once they exited the sorting room.  
"Okay first years! So I know this has been shock to you. But today is for you all too freely walk around the Academy and get to know the layout of the school! Dinner is at six o'clock and I hear it's delicious!" Makarov snapped his fingers vanished in his gold light.

Natsu slowly walked around the school grounds by himself. He had stopped by every place he could think of except the school library he will getting to know that place in full detail in like an ten minutes. As he sat down on the grass he looked up towards the clear blue sky, it was calm here could hear birds chirping in the trees that were placed throughout the grounds. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he felt a gaze lay upon him. He opened his eyes and there was someone looking at him. "Whoa man what are you doing?" Natsu quickly jumped and backed a few steps.

"Oh I'm sorry squirt did I scare you?" The man replied as he laughed and sat down on the grass. "The Name is Gildarts. I causally fill in as a teacher here, first year I take it?"

"Yeah I am, The names Natsu not squirt by the way" Gildarts just stared at him.  
"You're all squirts to me. But that's why I'm here to make you all tougher" As Gildarts patted the spot next to him indicating Natsu to sit next to him.  
Natsu sat next the man who was just staring out towards the forest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Natsu decided to speak "So shouldn't you be teaching a class or something Gildarts?"

"Oh, no not today my first class is always with the first years on their official first day. I'm not here as often as the other teachers so my classes are always when I roster them" Gildarts turned to face Natsu now.  
"Why is that? Are you busy hunting monsters or something?" Natsu looked at him completely intrigued now.

Gildarts laughed at that one. "Monsters are nothing but mice to me. I mainly hunt down dark wizards who look to kidnap and corrupt younger wizards such as yourself. Let's just say most of them pretty much regret choosing that style of life once I arrive Natsu"  
This was enough to make Natsu want to know more. "Oh come on Gildarts tell me!"

"Maybe tomorrow in class Natsu I will but for now, Aren't you running a bit late for detention?" Gildarts laughed.  
"Oh what?! What's the time?!" Natsu shouted as he got up off the ground.  
"Oh about five minutes past four o'clock" Gildarts pointed to his watch lacrima.  
"Oh crap I am late! Thanks for the talk Gildarts now I'm screwed!" And with that last word Natsu ran off heading for the library  
"I don't even have a watch" Gildarts laughed as the Lacrima vanished off of his wrist as he rested down on the grass. _"But maybe he can get that girl in the library to start smiling"._

* * *

Natsu quickly rushed through the corridors of the Academy trying to make up for enough time as possible dodging as many of the students as he could while most of them quickly got out of his way not wanting to have a collision with him. He finally reached the doors to the library, pushing them open and panting like crazy. "Sorry I am late sir!" Natsu called out as collapsed to the floor.

"Oh Natsu you're five minutes early! I wasn't expecting you this soon!" Warrod called out to him.  
"What?! Five minutes early?! That Gildarts!" Natsu looked up at the man.  
"Ready to get to work? All you have to do is put these books back into the shelves" Warrod pointed to the books.  
Natsu mouth just opened it up. It was like the size of a small mountain. "You're kidding me right? I can't get all that done by myself! I'll miss dinner!"  
"Well you better behave yourself if you want to eat here Mr. Dragneel" Warrod looked at him. "Now chop, chop time is getting wasted"  
"This is some kind of slave labour I swear" Natsu moved over towards the books and took a pile as he started moving towards the shelves. As he approached the Fantasy novel section he saw someone sitting at the table by themselves. _"Who is that?"_ he quickly snuck into the aisle and placed the books down on the ground and peeked around the bookshelf. The girl at the table had her face buried in a book. But from here Natsu could tell she was a first year as he was. Her hair was blonde and with a pony tail to the side. He looked for any sign of what group she was in. As she moved her hand from the book revealed a pink Fairy Tail symbol. _"Do I speak to her? Or don't I?"_ he decided to hold off doing so for the moment and hid back behind the shelf. _"She seems to be enjoying her book so I'll let her be"_ He thought to himself as he picked up the books and went on with what he was supposed to do.

An hour went by and Natsu was about half through the pile now that he looked at it. "I guess this isn't so bad, I mean it's easy enough! Suck it Grey, Having to feed the animals!" He laughed as he picked up some more books for the fantasy section as he made his way down to the Shelf again he saw the same girl still sitting there her face buried in the book. _"She is still there?... Maybe I should speak to her? I'm going to say hello"_ he lightly placed the books onto the table as he walked over to the blonde haired girl.  
"Hello, I'm Natsu" he spoke softly as not to surprise her. As she broke eye contact with her book and looked at him. And hit Natsu like a rock she looked completely upset her eyes were watering. "Are you okay?"

"H-h-hello" She spoke softly. Almost so Natsu couldn't hear her. "I'm Lucy" as she went to hide behind the book again.  
"It's nice to meet you Lucy. Would you like some company?" Natsu was pretty worried about her now.  
She looked back at him, and was silent. "I mean I can let you be by yourself. But I'm sure some company might make you feel better" Lucy lightly nodded as she put her book down on the table as Natsu pulled out a chair and sat down.  
"Let's start again I'm Natsu Dragneel" as he gave her a bright smile. And let out his hand for her to shake.  
"I-I Know who you are you got detention at the sorting" She laughed softly and gave a smile the best she could.  
 _"At least she has a smile on her face now"_ Natsu thought to himself.  
"I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you Natsu Dragneel". As she took his hand and gave it a soft shake.

* * *

 **Well there we go guys! :D Chapter 3!  
Natsu has finally entered Lucy's Dream World and doesn't even remember the life he had outside!  
I hope everyone has enjoyed the Chapter! Please let me know what you all thought! I hit a lot of writers blocks with this chapter and pushed myself to get passed them!  
Also 29 follows and 5 favorites by chapter 3?! I am amazed Thank you everyone so far! :D  
Chapter 4 may be a little delayed But I will do my best to get it done and out quickly! :)**

 **Until then don't forget to give a review! and New comers maybe a follow? :D  
Arrctos **


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu looked at her as she wiped her eyes quickly, after releasing his hand. Lucy looked back at him for a few seconds in silence, as she lowered her hands from her face and back to her lap.  
Scratching his head, Natsu broke his gaze from hers and looked around the library for anything that would make a good topic. Quickly drawing his attention, was the book she was reading. _"Perfect, her book!"_

"Have you read that book before?" Natsu pointed to it. Making Lucy smile.  
"Actually yes It's my favorite book," picking it up off the table. "Key of the starry heavens has probably been my favorite book since I was a little kid."  
"We still are kids. You sound like an adult already," Natsu laughed a little. _"People need to give me a little credit, I already put together a lot about her by what she just said"_

Lucy went back to being quiet. They both sat there in silence for a while until Natsu decided to speak again. "Well Lucy, I hope we can chat again the next time I see you." Natsu smiled and got up from the seat, waving goodbye as he walked away.

"Wait, Natsu." Lucy called out, causing him to look back to her. "I saw you had more than your fair share of books to put back into place. Would you like some help?"  
"Sure, that would be great" Natsu smiled as he kept on walking.

 _"I don't know what it is, but I feel like I've met this boy before…."_ Lucy thought to herself, as she got up from her seat, neatly putting it back and hurrying to catch up to Natsu.

Time went by quickly for the two young wizards as they cleared the pile of books together.

"So Natsu, where are you from?" Lucy looked at him, as he put the final book he was holding away.  
"Not much to say really. I live with my dad on the outskirts of Magnolia. He runs a small shop and I help out there from time to time. What about you Lucy?"

"Well it's just my dad and I too. He also runs his own business." Lucy turned around to head back towards the pile of books. _  
"Just her and her Dad as well?"_ Natsu scratched his head thinking about it. 

* * *

Outside of Lucy's dream world, Porlyusica was sitting down watching over the two wizards. "Hmm, something doesn't seem right. It shouldn't have taken this long for Natsu to convince her… Their bond is extremely strong." Looking up from Lucy she saw Makarov enter the room.

"How are they Porlyusica?" Makarov looked at his two children on the beds.  
"I'm afraid what I feared has happened. Natsu doesn't seem to remember the outside world either. He is just as much a prisoner in there as Lucy is."

"Are you sure? Is there anything we can do for them?"  
"There may be a spell to pull Natsu out to talk to him, but we risk Lucy rejecting him out completely."  
Makarov just sighed and looked at Lucy. "So our hands are tied…"  
"For the moment, yes. Our best hope is that Natsu can figure out reality to the dream state."

"Whatever it is Lucy has created, it must be powerful."

Porlyusica just looked at him, but then quickly looked back towards Lucy and Natsu.

"The spell to pull out Natsu. I'll begin searching for as a last resort, so let me know if there are any changes." Makarov said, quietly walking out of the room. _"Whoever has done this will pay severely for it!"_

* * *

"WHAT!? Dinner is finished already?!" Natsu collapsed to the floor, white as a ghost next to Lucy's feet.  
"Are you sure there's no leftovers? We were helping the librarian put books back." Lucy asked the red headed girl in front of her, who must have been at least 2 years older than her and Natsu.

"Being ill prepared can cost you on the battlefield! In this case, poor time management has made you lose the war for food!"

"What do you mean poor time management?" Natsu struggled to speak as he looked past the red haired girls feet. "I can see plenty of cake on the tables in there."

"What you see is a mere illusion from your hungry mind!"

"I understand the mind playing tricks on a person, but uh, I'm not nearly as hungry as my friend Natsu here… But I can see the cake too miss…?"

"My name is Erza Scarlett, and are you sure? I mean you're supporting your hungry comrade. You're helping him see through this difficult time of there being no food, so you've convinced your own hungry mind you see the food that he is seeing, to give him false hope until the sun rises along the horizon the next day!"

"No…. I just see the cake on the table Erza, and I was hoping we could have a few slices on the way back to the dorms." Lucy was now super confused on what was going on.

Erza just sighed. "Okay, Listen here I don't share my sweet cake with anyone. Anyone who wants my cake has to defeat me battle. Now are either of you up to that challenge?" Erza's eyes were now red as she stood over the two wizards with a dark aura around her.

"Uhhh, I'm good thank you, Erza! And I'm sure Natsu is good as well…." Lucy backed up shaking, her hands in front of her.

"A Brawl for food? Call me interested, Erza!" Natsu smirked as he stood up.

"Are you kidding me Natsu? You barely made it here from hunger and now you're going to fight her?" Lucy shouted, as she watched the pink haired boy stand up.

"Erza, if you can take me down, I'll surrender on that cake" Natsu stood ready for her.

"I can accept those terms. I hope you're ready, Natsu."

Natsu ran straight towards her as fast as he could, raising his fist, but before he could land a hit, Erza quickly stepped around it and back handed him straight into the wall. A massive crack was left in the plaster, as Natsu fell to the floor.

"I win, Natsu," Erza smiled as she turned back towards the hall. "Feel free to challenge me again whenever you feel up to it."  
Lucy stood there, amazed. "Wow, she is crazy strong!" At the sound of a groan, she turned to look at Natsu.

"That didn't hurt a bit… I swear" Natsu struggled to speak. "A little help Lucy?" raising his hand up to her.

"You're such a hot head, Natsu." Lucy laughed as she helped him to his feet. "But if we're going to starve, we may as well do it together." Natsu couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yeah, that sounds great to me Lucy."

As they both walked in silence towards the Fairy Tail dorm.  
"So Lucy… what kind of magic do you want to study here?" Natsu looked at her.

"I want to study the same magic that my late mother studied. Celestial magic, it's the best way I can honor her memory. What about you?"

"Celestial magic? Is that like gate keys and the zodiacs? That is really awesome! I think that's the perfect way to honor your mother's memory. Well for me, I have a special form of magic my dad taught me. I just need to learn more about it. It's dragon slayer magic. It's why I'm here. I want to be the best, and be able to protect all of my friends!"

"Dragon slayer magic? As in the magic used about 400 hundred years ago to defeat and slay dragons? How could your dad possible know that ancient magic Natsu?!" Lucy was just amazed at the sheer thought of it.

"Maybe one day I'll let you in on a little secret Lucy" Natsu gave her a small smile. As the approached the door for the Fairy Tail dorm. "Ah here we go, finally!" Natsu cheered. "How do we get in exactly?"

"Uhh, I think I heard one of the second years say you hold your emblem up, then the door scans it and allows you entry." Lucy said raising her hand to the door, and a red beam shot from the Fairy Tail emblem on the door, scanning the pink one located on Lucy's hand, and the red emblem on Natsu's shoulder.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail members Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel." A female voice spoke out from the door as it opened for them.

"Okay, that is pretty cool," Natsu said as he walked through the door.

"Hey, Natsu…" Lucy spoke to him, as the door closed behind them, causing Natsu to turn around. "Thank you for spending the afternoon with me. When I came here, I didn't know anybody. Thank you for making me feel less like an outsider."

"It's okay, you said yourself back at the hall that we're friends. So thank you for being my first friend here as well. Anyway, I'm beat. Goodnight Lucy, see you tomorrow!" Natsu called out as he walked away from her to his room.

Having heard what Natsu said made her blush, _"My first ever friend. Thank you, Natsu Dragneel."_

* * *

 __

 _ **Hey everyone sorry for the late chapter! I've been extremely busy!  
** **I hope you all enjoy this short chapter and I promise I'll do my best to update more frequently from now on!**_

 _ **Until chapter 5**_

 _ **Arrctos**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh crap, I'm late!" Natsu shouted, as he ran through the halls of the academy, dodging the older students who had the first period off.  
As he came to the door of his classroom, he ran through quickly, causing everyone at their desks to turn around and face him, along with Gildarts at the front of the room.

"Ah, Natsu Dragneel, so glad you could join us today!" Gildarts called out. "Take a seat by Gray Fullbuster there," pointing towards the desk at the back of the class.

"Oh please, anyone but the Popsicle, Gildarts!" Natsu called out.  
"Yeah, I'm with the flame head on this one Gildarts. Anyone but him!" Gray stood up from his desk now.

"You're both questioning my decision?" Gildarts just sighed. "Fine, for the rest of the semester you're partners in my class"  
This made Natsu just drop his jaw. He went to speak again, but before he could, Gildarts continued. "That also means that you'll sit next to each every lesson, and take on the assignments I give you as well, as a team."

"This is some joke, isn't it?" Gray said, sitting back down as Natsu sat down next to him. "You'd better not slack off, you got that?"

"Same to you." The two boys just glared at each other.

As Lucy watched from across the classroom, the short, light-blue haired girl whispered to her, "That Natsu character sure is something, huh?" causing Lucy to break her focus and turn to look at her.  
"Oh, he hasn't that bad. I mean once you get to know him, he is actually quite nice" whispered back to her, with a smile.  
"Sounds like you have a crush on him" The girl said with a sly grin, making Lucy blush.  
"Oh no, no, no, we're just friends" Lucy quickly shook her head.  
"If you insist. I'm Levy by the way, it's nice to meet you" Levy said with a smile.  
"I'm Lucy, and it's nice to meet you too, Levy" Lucy smiled back to her. As she went to speak again Gildarts glared right at them, quickly causing them to be quiet and pay attention.

"Alright, for the first lesson, the person sitting next to you is your partner. You'll be working together to make your magic work together. If one overpowers the other, you fail. Think of it like it working in synergy. Your deadline is our next class, tomorrow. For the rest of this class, open your books and read up on magic combinations. You'll find some elements of magic are harder to combine, but none of them are impossible" Gildarts looked towards Natsu and Gray with a smirk on his face. _"This'll be interesting to watch"_

"This is ridiculous! Why do I have to work with you, Grey!?" Natsu shouted as the young wizards left the classroom

"Well we're both stuck together, so we better make it work, but I'm not exactly happy about it either" Gray kept on walking, leaving Natsu at the door, "I'll meet you on the grounds at first break and we can get this over with."

"You better be there, Frostbite!" Natsu shouted again at the departing the Gray.  
"Everything okay Natsu?" Lucy asked from behind him, making Natsu jump in surprise.  
"Oh hey, Luce" as he turned to face her. "Uh, who is this?" Natsu asked, pointing at the girl next to her.

"Oh, this is Levy Mcgarden. We're partners for this." Lucy smiled, as she introduced her to Natsu. _"Luce? I've heard that nickname before, but where?"_  
"Hello, Natsu!" Levy smiled as she shook Natsu's hand. "I was wondering if you, Gray, Lucy and I could work together on this assignment."

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll take some kind company over that guy any day" Natsu said, as he looked in the direction Gray had walked off. "Well, you girls want to walk together to our next class?"

"Sure thing! Do you have any idea what this class is even going to hand out work wise?" Lucy asked Levy, while they walked down the hall.

"No, and I wouldn't even know what to guess at this point. Maybe just warning on how powerful these types of spells can be, and to avoid running into wizards that use them."

"Are you guys getting any kind of a déjà vu feeling about memory spells?" Natsu asked, as they kept walking. Levy just shook her head, while Lucy quietly bit her lip, thinking.  
"Actually Natsu, I am. It's extremely weird. I've never had any kind of encounter with memory spells, but at the same time, it feels like I have." As much as it bugged her, she was going to try her best to not let it bother her.

* * *

As the group of kids walked into the class, the seats were in a semi-circle with a table in the middle of the room, and two chairs.  
"Well, this is an interesting set up." Levy said as the three moved up two steps and sat in the second row.

The room was full of chatter, as all kids were talking about what kind of lessons they would be having.

Almost instantly, everyone went silent when the teacher walked into the room. She was a strange looking teacher, draped in a black robe, silently walking over to the table in the center of the room. She sat down without saying a single word. All the kids just watched her in silence for about two minutes before the teacher spoke.

"Okay, for starters, this class will teach you the most dangerous spells in this school. Memory spells which can be used in many different ways, from giving the caster the ability to alter peoples past and present memories, to the ability to create a completely new life for someone. Or even erasing people from someone's life." All the kids were just silent, except for one who was already snoring. She looked directly up at the noisy culprit.

Lucy quickly noticed, shoving Natsu. "Wake up, Natsu," Lucy whispered. As he grumbled, opening his eyes to find the teacher staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Natsu gulped, as he saw her just giving him the most sinister look.

"Boy, come down here. I'll use you as a demonstration." She pointed at him, and then to the chair on the other side of the table.

Natsu just looked at Lucy, who didn't look back. She was focused on the teacher as to not get picked out as well. He slowly got up and began walking down towards the teacher, his gaze moving between the empty chair and the teacher.  
Quickly sitting down, he just stared across to her.  
"Alright boy, let's see exactly what suppressed memories you have lurking in that young mind of yours." She pointed her finger at Natsu's head, as she spoke under her breath so no one could hear the words.

Natsu felt a sudden jolt in his mind. His vision went black, with images flashing in front of his eyes. Images of an older Lucy, himself and a flying blue cat, running towards a building with the Fairy Tail logo.  
"Wait, I remember this… Happy." Natsu spoke loudly, so the whole class could hear him. "But it makes no sense, why am I so much older…" The images faded, and once again, everything went black.  
He then began seeing events quickly flashing before his eyes. Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord's attack. As all the events passed by, Natsu began feeling this life here was fake. Once again, his vision went black, this time a slightly older Natsu and Lucy appeared in front of a cottage.  
"Hold on…." Natsu started to shake "this feels recent…"

 _ **"Let's get in there, Luce! The quicker the better, right?" Natsu said, as he pushed the door open. But instead of moving with the hinges, it snapped off and fell to floor with a loud bang. "My bad…." Natsu said, as he kept his hand in the air where he had been touching the door.**_

 _ **"That's coming out of your part of the payment," Lucy said as she slowly walked on in.  
"Oh come on, that's not even close to my fault! Damn thing is like 50 years old, and rusted!" Natsu argued as, he followed her in.**_

"No!" Natsu shouted out loudly this time "Lucy! Don't go in! It is a trap! Just let me go!" sweat started to drip from his brow.

"Stop miss!" Lucy stood up, shouting. "Can't you see he is clearly distressed?!" The teacher just looked up at her and kept going.

 _ **Looking around the entrance, all the saw was one big room. Completely empty except for a chair on the far side, shrouded in the shadows. They couldn't really see, but it looked like a hooded figure sitting down on the seat.**_

" _ **Uh, excuse me?" Lucy called out. "We're from the Fairy Tail guild, responding to your request."**_

 _ **The hooded figure didn't reply. All he did was stand up from the chair, without turning around.  
"Yo Buddy, can you hear us?" Natsu called out, pointing to him.  
"Silly Natsu, of course they can hear us, they just stood up." Happy replied, as he moved up to sit on his head.**_

" _ **Natsu and Lucy, am I correct?" The hooded figure said.  
"Well yeah. You asked for us specifically, didn't you?" Lucy replied to him.**_

"Oh, I did. Now, let me tell you about my request." The hooded figure said, as he snapped his fingers and a red seal popped around Lucy's feet.  
"Hey, what gives?!" Lucy shouted, as she reached for her gate keys.

"Back right off there, you hooded freak!" Natsu shouted as he charged the man, fire blaring from his fist. Natsu quickly took a swing at the hooded man's face. Quickly reacting, the man ducked, and mumbled something under his breath. Before Natsu could comprehend what happened, the man's fist had quickly found it's self in Natsu's gut, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the room with Happy. Knocking the air out of his lungs.  
"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. "That does it!" Lucy reached for her keys. "Open, Gate of the Lion!" Lucy moved her hand up into the air, but nothing happened. "Hey, what gives Loke!? Get your butt out here!"

" _ **Oh, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that the seal below your feet blocks all forms of celestial magic." The hooded man said, as he walked over to her.  
"You snake, what do you want!?" Lucy yelled at him. **_

" _ **Oh, where is the fun in just telling you what I want from the start?" He was directly outside of the seal now.  
Lucy could feel her heart beating extremely fast now. She was completely helpless inside of this seal.  
"Now please, stand still. Resisting or moving will most likely kill you." He said as he moved his hand onto her temple.  
"NATSU! PLEASE!" Lucy called out desperately.**_

"Cognizance Seal" The hooded man shouted

Natsu struggled to open his eyes as he saw a green bolt of Magic surge through Lucy's head. She let out painful scream, as she collapsed to the floor.  
"Lucy!" Natsu struggled to call out as coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs.

The memory faded away. It was enough to make Natsu scream out in pure agony from seeing it.  
Everyone in the class was all standing up now. Lucy had run down to him, as she shook him trying to snap him out of the spell. "Natsu, it's okay. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real! It's just a cheap memory trick!"

Natsu could hear Lucy's voice faintly. "It's not real, Natsu!" as her voice echoed in his head, he knew what he just saw felt too real to be fake. One more memory started appear again.

" _ **Natsu!" Porlyusica cut him off, causing Natsu to flinch. "The thing with this is… If you take this and enter her dream state, you will take on her dream version of you. It's dangerous, you might not even know you're in a dreamed up reality, and become trapped as well.  
Natsu looked at her, "I don't care about the risks. She would do it for me if the tables were turned. I'm doing it"  
"Well, since you're so hell bent on doing it, once Mira returns, I'll prepare everything. However Natsu, once you enter, you cannot tell her about her actual state. Doing so can be completely catastrophic. She will have to sort out what's real and what isn't by herself. Just try and guide her. **_

_**Natsu just looked towards Lucy. "Don't worry Lucy. I'll save you. I'll get you out. I promise."**_

The memory faded out. _"That's it… I remember everything now. Lucy is trapped here, everything here is fake, the real world is out there, waiting for us to return."_

Natsu felt the weight upon his mind fade, as he returned to the classroom. Quickly blinking a couple of times, he rubbed his face, and felt all the sweat on his palms as he looked towards to teacher, who just grinned. Then, turning to face the tight feeling wrapped around his arm.  
"Lucy…." Natsu said softly, as he saw her grabbing his arm, sitting on the floor next to him.  
She looked up, and saw him staring at her.  
"Thank god you're alright, Natsu!"

* * *

 **Heya guys so chapter 5 is done dusted! :D I hope you all enjoy it! And are enjoying the story far! I can't wait to bring chapter 6 to you all! Till next time!**

 **Arrctos**


End file.
